The present invention relates to a component part which includes at least one micro-electrochemical sensor (MECS) component and a carrier for mounting and electrically contacting the MECS component on an application circuit board. A diaphragm is developed in the layer structure of the MECS component, which spans an opening in the rear side of the component substrate.
MECS components, for example, are used within the framework of gas sensors in the automotive sector, but also for applications that lie outside the automotive field. Of great importance is the use of MECS components as lambda probes for the purpose of ascertaining the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas flow of internal combustion engines and heating systems. In such cases the MECS component is usually exposed to very high temperatures and a chemically highly aggressive measuring environment.